<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Isabella Weasley - Year Four - The Heir of Slytherin by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888736">The Adventures of Isabella Weasley - Year Four - The Heir of Slytherin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility'>WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Isabella Weasley Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, Discovering yourself, F/M, Facing fear, Family, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, i own nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year Four<br/>The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. Isabella has lots of things she wants to focus on this year, for instance winning the House Cup. But fate has other plans as her name shoots out of the Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Isabella Weasley Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back to Hogwarts! Isabella is so excited to return to school and see all her friends, especially one friend in particular. Which one could it be? </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~1~</p><p>“Come on Isabella!” George called from outside.<br/>
“You’ve been studying long enough,” Fred yelled. “It’s summer!”<br/>
“Isabella!” Ginny’s sing-song voice sang from below.<br/>
“This is Percy’s last weekend with us before leaving home forever,” Ron called. “You know you will be sad you missed it!”<br/>
“I’m not leaving forever,” Percy replied. “Just for a while.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes with a sigh, closing the plant book Snape had given me nearly a whole summer ago. Outside the sun was just beginning to set and my siblings were heading into the woods to play our favorite Muggle game, Hide and Seek, but with Weasley flare.<br/>
Ron was right, Percy was moving out and I would miss picking on him and especially playing games with him…who would we even pick on once he leaves? Probably Ron. I laughed as I put the book on my desk and then I grabbed onto the tree branch next to the window. Climbing down with practiced movements, reaching the ground much faster than if I had gone through the house and out the door. My brothers cheered as I jogged over. Ron held his hand up for a high five, I slapped his hand, hard. He winced and looked at it as we walked.<br/>
“Teams or free for all?” I asked as we walked closer to our favorite spot.<br/>
“Free for all,” Fred and George answered in unison.<br/>
“Then that means you two can’t team up,” I replied.<br/>
“Us?” Fred asked.<br/>
“Never,” George replied.<br/>
“Yeah,” I said rolling my eyes. “You know the rules, no throwing the poppers in the eyes. Once you’ve been popped, you’re out. Counter attacks will be allowed, but respect the game. This isn’t War,” I said looking at the Fred and George.<br/>
“Yeah,” Ginny agreed. “Respect the game.”<br/>
“Fine, fine,” Fred agreed but a slight smirk and a glint in his eye told me, he was lying.<br/>
A few minutes later Percy was being blindfolded and spun in circles. “You guys cheated, I know you did,” he grumbled.<br/>
“It was completely anonymous,” I said holding back a laugh.<br/>
“Its rigged!” he yelled as he stumbled, George catching him and spinning him once more.<br/>
“Okay, ready? And…go!” I shouted.<br/>
We scattered in different directions, running as silently as we could through the forest while Percy began to count.<br/>
The goal was, Percy had to tag all of us before we could reach base, which was a large tree central to where we were. If any of us got past him, he would have to find us again in the next round.<br/>
Percy was right of course, it was rigged. It was only a matter of time before he was picked to be It anyway…and it was just more fun this way. Once Percy was on the hunt I began making my way to base. Percy threw a popper; yellow sparks flew out in the gathering dark. The counter attacks were basically blue poppers. Small, harmless, but fun to play with, two came at Percy from either side.<br/>
“No teams!” I yelled, completely giving myself away.<br/>
Percy turned and threw a popper at me. I fumbled for my counter attacks but was unsuccessful. Percy laughed. “Whoo! I got Isabella!”<br/>
I huffed and sat on the ground; unable to believe that I had been caught! Percy was on a roll, he popped Ginny and Ron as well. They joined me on the ground.<br/>
In the end Fred made it to base and we set up for another round. Percy’s stoke of luck quickly depleted and he spent the next four hours trying to find us in the woods. At some point during the game we all found each other and agreed to stay hidden so Percy would have to find us instead of cutting us off on the way to base.<br/>
“This isn’t fun anymore guys,” Percy called out as he stumbled once more. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” We held firm to our hiding spots. “Fine, I’m going in!” he yelled annoyed.<br/>
We crept behind, following him silently back to the house, with varying degrees of silence. I shot another look at Ron as he stepped on yet another thing that made Percy pause and wonder all over again if we were playing a trick on him. Ron shrugged as he collected his poppers, all of us getting ready as we neared the house. As soon as Percy stepped out of the woods we ran at him, all five of us, pelting him with poppers. We laughed and ran on ahead to the house. Percy swore again that he would never play another game with us. </p><p>After Mum and Dad returned home from dropping Percy off in wizarding London, they called me to the living room.<br/>
“Isabella, could you come down here for a moment?” Mum called.<br/>
I stopped my studying and made my way downstairs. They sat on the couch together, tea and biscuits on the table between us.<br/>
“What’s going on?” I asked hesitantly.<br/>
“Please,” Mum urged. “Have a seat.”<br/>
I sat on the ottoman and reached for a biscuit.<br/>
“Isabella, your father and I had hoped this would come up naturally, but it hasn’t, and we would like to discuss this with you before you go back to school.”<br/>
“Discuss what?” I asked dropping to lumps into my tea and stirring with my biscuit.<br/>
“We would like to talk to you about your friendship with…Malfoy” Dad grumbled.<br/>
Anger flashed through my mind, which one of my siblings had ratted?<br/>
“My what with who?” I asked stalling.<br/>
“Percy told us,” Dad explained, his face stern.<br/>
“Everything,” Mum said, annoyingly finishing his sentence.<br/>
“Okay…” I replied slowly. “So, what happens now?”<br/>
“Now,” Dad began as his face became redder. “You find a new friend.”<br/>
“Arthur,” Mum interrupted.<br/>
“Really? I’m going into my forth year!” I retorted raising my voice.<br/>
“Isabella,” Mum said to me holding a hand up, telling me to wait as she turned to Dad.<br/>
“It’s too late to tell them they can’t be friends.”<br/>
“The hell it is!” Dad said visibly upset.<br/>
“He is nothing like his father,” I said reeling it in, getting upset wasn’t going to solve anything.<br/>
“Malfoy’s are rotten to the core,” Dad responded. “The lot of ‘em.”<br/>
I looked to Mum for support.<br/>
“Why didn’t you just tell us?” she asked.<br/>
“Because…I…I didn’t think you guys would let me.”<br/>
“You’re right kid, we won’t,” Dad fumed.<br/>
“Arthur,” Mum soothed, placing a hand on his arm. “Isabella is a smart girl; she is careful and compassionate.”<br/>
“I know all of those things, Molly.”<br/>
“Shouldn’t she be able to…find her own friends?”<br/>
My eyes widened and I held back my smile, waiting to see what Dad would say.<br/>
“Draco Malfoy will NEVER be welcome in MY house,” Dad said after a long pause, metaphorically putting his foot down as he leaned forward grabbing a biscuit.<br/>
Mum nodded at me. “You can always tell us anything, Isabella. Even if you think we won’t approve and especially when you’re in trouble. Okay?”<br/>
“Okay,” I replied and then I stood and walked around the couch, hugging them both from behind. “I love you guys.”<br/>
“We love you, sweetie,” Mum said as I skipped out of the room.</p><p>I would have to remember to pay back Percy the next time I see him.<br/>
“So, they know?” Ginny asked.<br/>
“They do indeed.”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“And Mum somehow talked him into it.”<br/>
Ginny shook her head, puzzled. “Are you excited about…oh wait who am I talking to? Of course, you’re excited for school.”<br/>
“I have big plans for this year,” I declared boldly to our empty bedroom.<br/>
“Oh yeah? Like what?”<br/>
“Well, Slytherin will win the House Cup,” I declared as I folded up my clothes and placed them neatly into my hand-me-down trunk.<br/>
“So cocky,” Ginny said throwing a stuffed bear at me.<br/>
“And I plan to be the student with most points. I usually hold back my brilliance so that its fair, but this year all that is going out the window. This year everyone will know my name, they will see me coming, and crowds will part for me!” I said waving my hand in front of me dramatically.<br/>
“You do have big plans.”<br/>
I smiled. “And what about you?”<br/>
“I just want to make it through potions without feeling so…incompetent.”<br/>
I smiled and patted her shoulder. “You know if you want help in your classes all you have to do is ask.”<br/>
“Professor Snape will know if you help me.”<br/>
“Perhaps you should brush up on your potions before we return to Hogwarts.”<br/>
“Perhaps.”<br/>
“Here,” I said handing her a notebook. “These are my notes from my second year. They are very detailed and absolutely impeccable! Now I bequiffed them unto you,” I knelt down presenting the notebook to her as if it were the Elixir of Life.<br/>
“Thank you,” she said with a giggle.</p><p>I sent a letter to Draco, telling him about the events of the day, Percy being a dirty rat, and the verdict. His reply arrived later that day.</p><p>‘You come up with a plan and we can take care of your brother over Christmas. At least you don’t have to lie to your parents anymore. Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup? Maybe I’ll see you there, if not, I’ll see you on the train. Save me a seat…who am I kidding, I’ll definitely arrive first. Don’t send a reply, my parents have become suspicious.              – Draco’</p><p>I smiled at the letter, missing him terribly and so excited that we were going back to school in just a few days. Since I couldn’t write him back and everyone else already knew anyway I decided to pour my heart out in a really long (several pages) of letter to Charlie. There was really no where left to hide and so I wanted to be open and upfront with everyone. Once I was happy with what I had written I sent the letter on its way.<br/>
“Harry!” Mum exclaimed from outside.<br/>
“Harry’s here,” Ginny said with a smile as she stopped by our room.<br/>
“I heard,” I replied.<br/>
She ran on ahead and I moseyed downstairs. Harry was all smiles, his hair longer, almost shaggy. It looked a lot like Ron’s hair, I observed looking between them.<br/>
“Hey Isabella,” Harry said walking over with his stuff.<br/>
“Hello Harry,” I replied.<br/>
He and Ron went up to his room, Ginny trailing behind. </p><p>The next day we were all woken up before the sun and told to pack a bag. Hermione was in the kitchen when we came downstairs. She was entirely too awake for such an early hour. Mum and Dad were all smiles as we went about eating breakfast but neither of them would talk.<br/>
“Alright, kids,” Dad said after he kissed Mum on the cheek. “Let’s head out.”<br/>
“You’re not coming with us?” I asked Mum.<br/>
“I’ll be right here when you get back,” she said pulling me into a hug.<br/>
We left the house in one big clump and walked off into the woods. It was dark and gloomy inside, fog floated just above the ground as the sun was just beginning to wake from its slumber.<br/>
“Ron, where are we actually going?” Harry asked.<br/>
“Don’t know,” Ron replied, hitching his backpack up further. “Hey Dad, where are we going?”<br/>
“Haven’t the foggiest,” came Dad’s reply. “Keep up!”<br/>
Further into the woods a voice called out to us. “Arthur! It’s about time, son.”<br/>
“Sorry Amos,” Dad apologized. “Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start.” He looked back at Ron who was in the middle of another yawn.<br/>
“This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry.”<br/>
Suddenly an impossibly tall fellow jumped down from the branches, landing by Amos. He had a flat face and chestnut brown hair. “And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Dad asked reaching out to clasp Cedric’s hand.<br/>
“Yes sir,” he replied smoothly giving my father’s hand a solid shake. “This way.”<br/>
As the golden light of morning graced the sky we emerged into a large clearing, rolls of hills stretched out before us. The sky was covered in what appeared to be one behemoth cloud, the sun only peeking out from the bottom, making the world around us, glow. The wind picked up; a storm was coming…I could feel it.<br/>
We gathered around the Portkey.<br/>
“Shall we?” Arthur asked the group.<br/>
“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” Amos said. “Get yourself into a good position.”<br/>
Harry was, as always, confused as we laid on our stomachs and each held onto the boot.<br/>
“Ready? After three. One, two…” Amos said.<br/>
“Harry!” Dad yelled to get Harry to join us before he got left behind.<br/>
“Three!”<br/>
Traveling by Portkey wasn’t awful, but I preferred Floo Powder. We swirled up and then down. Dad was all smiles as he told us to let go. The others didn’t understand, but I had done this before. I released the boot and moved my legs as Charlie had taught me. I landed gracefully with Cedric, Dad, and Amos.<br/>
“I’ll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?” Amos asked with a laugh.<br/>
Everyone found their footing and then we walked over a short hill<br/>
“Go on, look at that,” Amos said as people zoomed past on broomsticks.<br/>
Tents were strewn about before us. People held flags and cheered for their favorite teams. Others had booths set up to sale their wares, some people were making food, others were juggling, and even more were riding around on their broomsticks. It was a lot to take in.<br/>
“Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!” Dad said proudly with a huge grin on his face.<br/>
Amos and Cedric left us to go find their own tent while we followed Dad through the throng, and he led us to what appeared to be a tiny tent. Inside however, there were several bedrooms, a bath, a kitchen, a dinning area, and a common room.<br/>
Dad told us to choose bunks and unpack. I would be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. We were only going to be here overnight, but it seemed like fun to unpack what I had brought along into the small dresser that stood in the room.<br/>
Before long, the match was starting and so we made our way over to the stadium, it was the biggest I had ever seen, and it was packed! We climbed so many stairs and there were even more still.<br/>
“Blimey Dad,” Ron said looking over the railing. “How far up are we?”<br/>
“Well, put it this way,” Lucious Malfoy spoke suddenly from a landing below us. “If it rains, you’ll be the first to know.”<br/>
Draco slid up next to him, he was dressed in all black, making his beautiful platinum blonde hair pop. He wore a silver ring on one of his fingers and his eyes slid up to meet mine. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. He then let us all know they had been invited by Cornelius Fudge himself. Lucious then scolded his son for boasting, poking him in the chest with his fancy walking stick.<br/>
“There’s no need with these people,” he finished sneering up at us.<br/>
Draco caught my eye again as his father insulted Harry, my heart leapt, and I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him and breathe in that smell that was so uniquely Draco.</p><p>The match itself was pretty boring. But the tricks Victor Krum preformed while flying, made me feel as if I had been slacking this whole time.<br/>
Later we returned to our tent, winding down before getting to bed. When a ruckus outside caused Dad to go check it out. My brothers assumed it was the Irish, partying late into the night. Ron was still going on about Krum and his deep love and admiration. I was tired of hearing about it as this point.<br/>
Dad burst into the tent, eyes wide, a frantic look on his face as he came to each of us, speaking quickly. “We’ve got to get out of here. Now!”<br/>
There was no time to grab anything, we left the tent and emerged into a world on fire. People were running and screaming.<br/>
“Get back to the Portkey everybody, and stick together,” Dad said to us. “Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility. Go!” he yelled as he took off in another direction.<br/>
I tried to keep up with the others, but in the panic I was pushed in another direction and before I knew it, I was alone. On the fringes of the action, watching Death Eaters converge and then they began to divide and conquer. My eyes were wide as I stood there, watching it unfold. This was bad…<br/>
“Isabella,” Draco called as he run up to me. “I can get you home, do you trust me?” he asked, his hand out.<br/>
I took his hand firmly in my own. “Always Draco.”</p><p>We made it to the Portkey but no one else was there.<br/>
“We can wait for them,” he suggested.<br/>
“What if they already went?”<br/>
“They wouldn’t leave you.”<br/>
“Probably but…”<br/>
We could hear what sounded like explosions and the orange glow of fires could be seen from here.<br/>
“I think we should go,” I said making a judgement call.<br/>
“Okay, if you’re sure.”<br/>
“I am.”<br/>
We used the Portkey, and we were back in the clearing. He reached for my hand and I took it, squeezing it as we walked.<br/>
“Oh no!” I nearly shouted as we made through the woods.<br/>
“What?” he asked turning to me.<br/>
“My sketch book…I left it and…” I shook my head, devastation taking over. “All my pencils…my charcoal…it all got left and now there is nothing to go back to.”<br/>
Before he could respond Mum was running out of the house, calling to me.<br/>
“Isabella? What’s happening? Where are the others?” she asked, her voice full of concern.<br/>
“We had to get out of there, Mum and I got separated. Draco made sure I made it home safe.”<br/>
She turned her attention to him. “Draco.”<br/>
He dropped my hand and stepped forward, extending his hand to her. “Mrs. Weasley.”<br/>
She took the outstretched hand. “Thank you for bring her home…I’ll give you guys a few minutes, but you should get going before Mr. Weasley returns.”<br/>
Mum hugged me and then she went inside.<br/>
“Well that’s not what I was expecting,” I said pulling Draco over to the side of the house where my window was.<br/>
“Is this the famous tree?” he asked looking up at it.<br/>
“Yes,” I replied with a smile.  We had spoken extensively about the tree outside my window.<br/>
“Can you climb up as fast as you claim you can climb down?”<br/>
“Not quite, but I’m getting there.” He smiled at me. “You sure you can get home?” I asked.<br/>
“If you have any Floo Powder I may even beat my father home,” he said.<br/>
“We do.”<br/>
“Then I’ll be okay.”<br/>
I grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”<br/>
He laughed, his hand in my hair. “I’ve missed you too.”<br/>
I pulled back, looking into his gray eyes. “You should get going.”<br/>
“I should,” he replied as he followed me inside.<br/>
“Can Draco use the fireplace to get home?”<br/>
“Sure,” Mum said with a nod.<br/>
He nodded his thanks and then took a handful once he was in position. “See you on the train," he said as his eyebrows jumped up the way they did.<br/>
“See you.”<br/>
“Malfoy Manor,” he said clearly and then he threw the power to the ground, disappearing in Slytherin green flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~2~</p><p>Dad and the others returned not long after I had. He was relieved to see me as he pulled me into a tight hug.<br/>“Where were you?” he asked.<br/>“I’m so sorry,” I apologized instantly, going over what happened.<br/>I hugged each of my brothers and Ginny. They had been late because Harry also got separated from us as well and then he got knocked out. It took Hermione and Ron a long time to find him and then for Dad to find them and get everyone home. In the end we were all happy that we had made it out alive. </p><p>Mum and Dad hugged each of us and then we boarded the train. <br/>“Have fun! I love you! Bye!” Mum was saying and waving to us.<br/>“I’ll see you guys later,” I said to Ron and the others after Fred and George walked away.<br/>“Going to sit with Malfoy?” Ron asked.<br/>“Yeah,” I replied.<br/>“See you during Christmas break then,” Ron said as he walked into a car. <br/>I laughed all the way to the back of the train. Draco sat in the last car alone. He stood when I walked in.<br/>“Hey,” he said with a smile. “Told you I’d be here first.” I hugged him but just for a moment before taking a seat by the window. “Is your hair different?” he asked sitting next to me.<br/>“Oh yeah, I found a picture that I really liked of this lady with layered hair. So Mum tried to recreate it. Do you like it?” I asked meeting his eyes.<br/>“I do.”<br/>I smiled, for someone who didn’t seem to like Weasley hair, he seemed to like mine. He touched the ends of my newly long bangs, they hung just past my chin.<br/>“Hey, um, this is for you.” He handed me two wrapped packages.<br/>“Draco,” I said looking at him. “You didn’t have to do this…I didn’t get you anything.”<br/>He waved his hand, dismissing the notion. “I’m sure that won’t be the case before too long. Go on,” he said.<br/>I opened the bottom one first, it was a hardback sketchbook, tons of blank pages. I smiled and then opened the second to reveal a new pencil and charcoal set. My eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Draco…” I said running my fingers over the art case. “I’m going to draw you something right now.”<br/>“I figured,” he replied.<br/>By the time we arrived I had a brand-new picture to give Draco, which he said he loved and tucked it into his pocket. I noticed he winced every so often when he moved but he didn’t say anything, so I didn’t bring it up either. <br/>Before we made it to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and the feast we saw two interesting things. A large carriage pulled by seven Pegasus’s landed near the entrance and a large ship popped up out of the Black Lake. It seemed this would not be a normal year at Hogwarts. A smile spread over my face and a warmth through my body as I thought of the possibilities!</p><p>“Well now that we’re all settled and sorted,” Dumbledore said as he stood before his podium addressing the room. “I’d like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well.”<br/>As Dumbledore spoke Filch walked into the room and then in the most awkward way possible he jogged across the room and up the few steps to where Dumbledore was. You would think a man responsible for the entire castles upkeep would be in better shape. He and Dumbledore spoke for a moment before he addressed us once more. “You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event.” Filch made it back to the heavy solid wood doors and he slipped out. “The Triwizard Tournament.” <br/>All around us kids began to whisper excitedly.<br/>“For those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime!”<br/>The doors opened and in walked a dozen or so ladies all dressed in matching blue outfits except for one girl who looked younger than the others. She wore a white leotard with bursts of color her and there, and while the others had their tricks of half-walking half-skipping and a release of butterflies, this one did acrobatics. In the end she held another girl’s hand, they could have been sisters…<br/>The room erupted in cheers, people were applauding and whistling. But I didn’t get it…<br/>Dumbledore raised his arms and a hush fell over the room. “And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!”<br/>A dozen or so guys walked in, they all had the same no-nonsense face. They each held a staff and as they made their way to the front of the room they pounded the staffs against the stone floor, there was perfectly in sync staff twirling, and more acrobatics. One guy knelt to the ground, he blew a fiery breath on something and a fiery dragon flew around the room before disappearing. I was a bit more captivated by them but not enough to stop eating. Bloody hell…I was becoming my brother.<br/>As Igor Karkaroff walked in so did Victor Krum. There was an audible gasp as this realization hit the room. After these performances Dumbledore had us all stand and sing the Hogwarts fight song…it was really bad. We all were singing at the wrong times, we sounded like a sea of drunks. Our guests looked appalled. When it was over Madame Maxime and Igor joined the other teachers and the newest editions to Hogwarts squeezed in at the end of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.<br/>“I wanted to go to Durmstrang,” Draco said as he filled his plate.<br/>“Yeah?” I asked never hearing this before. “What happened?”<br/>“My mother didn’t want me to be so far from home.”<br/>Chatter filled the air, all around people were eating and enjoying themselves.<br/>“I’m glad you didn’t,” I said looking over at him.<br/>He caught my eyes and held them. “Me too.”<br/>“What are the two of you whispering about over there?” Goyle asked.<br/>“Well if it had anything to do with you Goyle…” Draco began annoyed by the interruption.<br/>“Isabella, cut me a piece of that cake and I’ll give you these cookies,” Crabbe said from across the table.<br/>I looked over at the cake in question that was just out of his reach.<br/>“Deal.”<br/>“Isabella, how was your summer?” Avalon asked.<br/>“It was good, and yours?”<br/>She rolled her eyes. “I’m happy to be back at school.”<br/>“You can always come over to my house if things are bad at home,” I offered.<br/>“You sure your parents won’t mind?”<br/>“I’m sure.”<br/>“Thanks Isabella, that’s really sweet.”<br/>I smiled at her, hoping she knew I meant it. <br/>Later on, four men under Filch’s direction brought in a golden tower that was about five feet high. They carefully sat it on the floor by Dumbledore’s feet and left the room. <br/>“Your attention please!” Dumbledore said, his gray robe flying around him. “I’d like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely DANGEROUS tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Mr. Bartemius Crouch.”<br/>Mr. Crouch was just making it around the teacher’s table when the sky ceiling erupted in a series of lighting bolts. People sunk low as they tend to do when lightning is coming at them and then a wand was raised, calming the storm clouds that had gathered in the sky ceiling. Mad-Eye Moody hobbled over to Dumbledore and they shook hands. What was he doing here? Was he our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?<br/>Mr. Crouch stood in front of the golden tower, his hands out by his sides, he looked clearly uncomfortable as he addressed us. <br/>“After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final.”<br/>Immediately the room filled with yelling and protests, I could especially hear Fred and George shouting out their disappointment. <br/>“Silence!” Dumbledore yelled and in instant hush fell over the room once more.<br/>Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over the golden tower, the walls dissolved, and a large goblet remained. A blue flame burst forth, it burned brightly within the goblet. “The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there’s no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.”</p><p>After dinner we headed for the common rooms to unpack and relax a bit before bed. I had no idea where our guests would be staying but hey, this was a castle right? There had to be room. On the way I decided to take a detour.<br/>“Oh, you’re here…” Snape said in his slow way of speaking when he walked into his office a few minutes after I had arrived.<br/>“Hello Professor,” I said going in for a hug.<br/>He put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back.<br/>“Oh come on, I know you’re happy to see me. Besides, I have an important task this year.”<br/>“What?” he asked taking the bait as he released me and walked around to sit behind his desk.<br/>“I am making it my mission for Slytherin to win the House Cup and I’m going to really let my brilliance shine and get the most points.”<br/>He almost smiled as he sat back in his chair, he opened a drawer and then stuck his hand in. He handed me a large stack of papers. “These are some advanced assignments and extra credit work. Let me know when it’s done.”<br/>I smiled and snatched up the massive stack. “This is the best day ever! Thank you, Professor,” I said as I turned to go.<br/>“Isabella?”<br/>I looked back at him. “Yes?”<br/>“I’m glad, your back.”<br/>“See you tomorrow.”<br/>He didn’t reply as I walked out. When I made it to the common room I grabbed Draco and Avalon, Crabbe and Goyle fell in with us as we went to an isolated corner of the room. <br/>“Snape just gave me all these assignments,” I said with a grin.<br/>“You are literally the only person who reacts this way when the Potions Master loads you down with work,” Avalon said is disbelief.<br/>“No, this is excellent. We can all learn together; we can raise the points. All of us.”<br/>“I don’t know…” Goyle said uncomfortable with the mountain of work.<br/>“How about this…we learn this and then we answer questions Hermione doesn’t even know the answer to. Don’t you want to see that look on her face?”<br/>That had ‘em, they were all in and instead of putting the work away for tomorrow, we got started right then.</p><p>“What do you think about the tournament?” Draco asked in the morning at breakfast.<br/>I shrugged. “We’re too young to enter.”<br/>“But if you could?”<br/>“Eternal glory doesn’t interest me. If it were eternal knowledge that would be a different story. Would you enter if you could?”<br/>“Probably not,” Draco replied. “I’ll achieve greatness another way.”<br/>“Oh yeah?” Crabbe asked. “How’s that?”<br/>“Another way,” Draco replied wincing as he moved.<br/>“What happened?” I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.<br/>“Nothing,” he said, uncharacteristically changing the subject and adverting my eyes. “Goyle would you enter if you were old enough?”<br/>“Most likely,” he replied and then he shoved a massive spoonful of cereal into his mouth. </p><p>Nothing spectacular happened during our first class, The History of Magic, just a bunch of reading we had to do. Next we were headed to Potions. I had to grab something from my room before going to Potions and so Draco went on ahead.<br/>“Hey, Goyle,” I said walking across the common room. “Do you know if Draco is…hurt?”<br/>He looked away, his eyes not meeting mine. “Tell me,” I pressed.<br/>“You can’t tell him,” he responded.<br/>“Okay,” I said knowing something was wrong.<br/>“You know his dad is…”<br/>“Abusive? Yeah I heard.”<br/>“I wouldn’t say that…but he got into a lot of trouble for leaving his father’s side to go find you and get you home.”<br/>“Trouble like what?”<br/>“I don’t know, but I do know Lucious Malfoy doesn’t have a problem with smacking his son around.”<br/>My stomach dropped, what was I supposed to do with this information?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first week back goes off without a hitch...and then Transfiguration happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~3~</p><p>“Today, we’ll see how well you were paying attention last year,” Snape said as he swept into the room, his cloak billowing out behind him. “You will be brewing Pepperup Potion. You can leave once your potion is complete and correct. The first one to do it correctly will receive fifty House Points.”<br/>The students were divided, half of them were scared by the task and the other half, got to work.<br/>“You can’t just watch me,” I said to Goyle and Draco who sat on either side of me. “You have to do it yourself.”<br/>“But its hard,” Goyle nearly whined.<br/>“Its really not. Look, first gather your ingredients, once you have everything you need follow the instructions.”<br/>“Gee Isabella, thanks for the info,” Goyle replied as his eyes turned to his own workstation.<br/>I carefully gathered the ingredients and then started to get to work.<br/>Add one piece of Bicorn horn to the mortar, crush into a fine powder. I grabbed the pestle and ground and ground and ground. Add two pinches to cauldron. One and two. Add Mandrake root to the cauldron and heat on medium for ten seconds.<br/>“Hey Isabella, I’ve got a question,” Crabbe said from behind me.<br/>“Give me a second!” I said keeping track with my fingers, this has to be precise! <br/>Leave to brew and return in thirty minutes. I turned to Crabbe. “Yes, what it is?”<br/>“Is this a Bicorn horn?” <br/>“Did you get it from the jar that said Bicorn horn?”<br/>“Um…”<br/>“You’ve gotta step it up, Crabbe,” I said taking the Griffin Claw from him. “Come on, I’m not going to do your work for you.”<br/>I showed him where the horns he needed were.<br/>“Thanks,” he said with a smile.<br/>I went back to my seat to work on my notes and get ready for the next part of the potion. I lined up all my ingredients and waited for the thirty minutes to be up.<br/>Add three sprigs of English Thyme to your cauldron. One, two, three. Stir four times clockwise. One, two, three, four, five drops of Salamander blood. Stir twice counterclockwise. Add four Fire Seeds and let stand one minute. When it was complete it turned a red-orange color. I raised my hand and Snape came over with a bottle. He inspected the potion and transferred it to the bottle. “This is perfect,” he said holding up for the others to see. “Excellent work Miss Weasley. Fifty points to Slytherin.”<br/>“This is clearly rigged,” Ron grumbled.<br/>“You can go Miss Weasley,” Snape said as he went back to his desk.<br/>“All it takes is some studying, Ron. I have invited you to my study group since our first year. Maybe you should take me up on the offer.”<br/>He glared at me and then Seamus’s brew exploded beside him.</p><p>I was the first of my friends to make it to lunch that afternoon. I picked through the food offered, filling up my plate.<br/>“Rough day?” Goyle asked sitting across from me.<br/>“I’m just so hungry!” I said looking up at him. “Maybe I’m growing.”<br/>He laughed and filled his own plate. “When can we expect a study group?”<br/>“This weekend,” I replied, wondering why he wanted to know. Goyle was by no means dumb, but he never seemed to care much about his studies before. <br/>I was keenly aware of the group of students that walked in, Avalon, Draco, and Crabbe were walking this way, but I noticed Pansy and her group, Pansy’s hand resting on Draco’s arm as she spoke. <br/>“He likes you; you know.”<br/>“What?” I asked.<br/>Before he had a chance to clarify our friends joined us at the table, Draco sat on one side, Avalon on the other. Crabbe sat next to Goyle and instantly began reaching for food.<br/>The owls flew in a moment later, a letter landing right in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. The contents inside were ever so cryptic.<br/>           ‘I’ll see you soon, Isabella.   -Charlie’<br/>“Hmm,” I pondered.<br/>“What is it?” Draco and Avalon asked at the same time.<br/>“It’s from Charlie. He says he’ll see me soon. But I have no idea why.”<br/>“Strange,” Avalon said and then she began eating, opening some of her notes as she did.<br/>“Isabella said the first study group will be this weekend,” Goyle announced to our small group.<br/>“Good, you two need it. We’re winning that House Cup,” Draco said, a slight smile on his face as he bumped my shoulder with his own.</p><p>Later we sat in Transfiguration class, listening to Professor McGonagall explain the Snake Summoning Spell.<br/>“Isn’t that the spell you used against Harry in the dueling club?” I whispered.<br/>He nodded, boredom on his face.<br/>“Alright, who wants to try first?”<br/>Draco raised his hand and McGonagall called him up. He got it on the first try, as he already knew and used the spell.<br/>“Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy. Who’s next?”<br/>Students went up one by one, some successfully conjuring snakes, others trying and failing.<br/>“Miss Weasley?” McGonagall called on me.<br/>I walked up to the front of the room where the collection of conjured snakes slithered around within the confines of a large box, where we were supposed to aim our wands.<br/>I raised my wand and said the incantation, “Serpensortia!” White light flung from the end of the wand and then a bright green snake flung into the box with the others.<br/>“Well done! Now lets clean this up,” she said referring to the snakes.<br/>“Wait, can’t we just…release them outside?” I asked as McGonagall.<br/>“How, pray tell are you going to get them all out there?”<br/>I looked at the snakes and leaned close to them. “Follow me if you want to live,” I said, but I said it in Parseltongue, all the snakes looked at me and waited. I lifted the box, settling them free, and they all slithered after me as I walked on ahead.<br/>The students around who didn’t know I could do this looked on in…horror? <br/>“Come on, keep up,” I whispered to the snakes.<br/>All throughout the castle students cleared the way, I felt a little weird about the whole ordeal until Draco walked up by me.<br/>“You know the whole school will know by dinner, right?”<br/>“I didn’t want these little guys zapped into oblivion…” I said reaching down and letting the leader of the snakes slither up my arm. It stuck its tongue out, along my face. I giggled as it tickled. <br/>“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” he asked as the snakes slithered off into the Forbidden Forest.<br/>“What do you mean?” I asked in an attempt to play dumb.<br/>“You think I don’t know the face you make when something is wrong, and you don’t want to tell me?”<br/>Darn…he did know that face. He probably knew all my faces…<br/>“I can’t tell you,” I replied not looking at him.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because.”<br/>“But…we tell each other everything.”<br/>“Do we?” I asked my eyes meeting his. His eyebrows came together in confusion. I sighed. “You got in trouble after the World Cup.”<br/>He still looked confused and then he looked angry. “Goyle…” he seethed. “I told him to keep his damn mouth shut.”<br/>“See, we don’t tell each other everything.”<br/>“I didn’t want you to know because, I didn’t want you to feel like it was your fault.”<br/>“But…wasn’t it?”<br/>“No, I should have…I mean, I…”<br/>I reached for his hand, squeezing it in my own. “It’s not your fault either,” I said.<br/>His eyes softened and he squeezed my hand back. “I…I want to stand up to him. But I don’t know what I could do.”<br/>“Wait until you are old enough to use magic outside of school?”<br/>He laughed. “Yeah.”<br/>“And wait till I’m there with you, so we can take him down together.”<br/>“Isabella…you don’t have to…”<br/>“He hurt you, Draco. I do have to.”<br/>He pulled me into a hug then. “It’s nice to know someone has my back.”</p><p>By dinnertime everyone was talking about the fact that I could talk to snakes. My brothers surrounded me before I could even walk into the Great Hall.<br/>“How long have you been able to do that?” George asked.<br/>“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Ron wanted to know.<br/>“Do Mum and Dad know?” Fred demanded.<br/>“It didn’t seem like something that needed to be shared…” I said.<br/>Ron looked hurt as the others walked off. “You told Malfoy.”<br/>“He’s my friend.”<br/>“And I’m your brother!”<br/>“You have a hard time keeping secrets.”<br/>“And you keep them a little too well,” he fumed, stomping off to the Gryffindor table.<br/>                                *****</p><p>All week students spent time in the Great Hall to put their names into the Goblet, I decided not to sit in there, we would know who got picked on Thursday so watching people add their names just wasn’t as interesting as running all over the castle with Draco. Though one evening as we were heading back to the common room we ran into Fred and George.<br/>I laughed. “What happened to you two?”<br/>Their hair was longer and gray, they also had full gray beards.<br/>“We tried to use an aging potion so we could put our names in the Goblet,” George replied sullenly.<br/>“Didn’t work, huh?” I asked.<br/>“Obviously,” Fred replied brushing past us, not wanting to discuss it further. </p><p>Near the end of the week we filed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Draco and I sat next to each other as usual. Once the room was full and the door had been closed Moody stood at the front of the room, looking out at us. <br/>“Alastor Moody,” he said by way of introduction. He grabbed a piece of chalk and went to the board, writing as he spoke. “Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?”<br/>I raised my hand. “Yes?” he asked.<br/>“Why do you write on the board if your penmanship is awful?”<br/>There were a few snickers around me, a gasp, and lots of stares.<br/>“Come again?” he asked leaning forward.<br/>“I just mean…we can’t read that.”<br/>He looked back at his scrawl and then to us. “When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach,” he said totally ignoring my question. “But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?”<br/>“Three, sir,” Hermione said without raising her hand and I narrowed my eyes at her. <br/>“And they are so named?”<br/>“Because they are unforgivable,” I spoke up and Hermione turned to look at me before she continued. “The use of any one of them will…”<br/>“Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct,” Moody interrupted. “Now the Ministry says you’re too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you’re up against! You need to be prepared,” he said turning back to scrawl something else illegible on the board. “You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!”<br/>We all turned to catch Seamus in the act.<br/>“No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head,” Seamus mumbled. <br/>Moody turned and threw the chalk at Seamus, but it went too far, hitting the kid behind him. “And hear across classrooms!”<br/>“Seamus, that’s really icky,” I said in a disapproving tone and then I shook my head.<br/>He shrugged at me while a few others giggled.<br/>“So, which curse shall we see first?” he asked almost eagerly. “Weasley?”<br/>‘Yes?” Ron and I said at the same time though my tone was calm while Ron was terrified.<br/>“Um, this Weasley,” he said looking down at my brother. “Stand.” Ron stood on shaky legs. “Give us a curse.”<br/>“Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse.”<br/>“Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why.”<br/>Ron sat down and Moody went back to the front of the room. There were glass jars full of bugs and creepy crawlies, Moody selected a cave spider. Big and gross yes, but completely harmless to people.<br/>He held it in his hand. “Engorgio,” he cast with his wand making the spider bigger. “Imperio!”<br/>He then moved his wand, and the spider went wherever he wanted it to go. It was plopped down between Neville and Dean Thomas; it was placed on Crabbe’s head.<br/>“Don’t worry, it’s completely harmless,” Moody said. <br/>It was sat on Pavarti’s hand, she didn’t like that. It hovered over Ron’s head, he looked like he might cry. “If she bites, she’s lethal,” Moody said as he dropped his wand placing the spider on Ron’s face. Moody laughed as well as others in the room, myself included. <br/>“What are you laughing at?” he asked the other side of the room making the spider land on my face next. I calmly picked it up and held it in my hands but with a simple flick of his wand he put the spider on Draco’s head, who wasn’t too happy about that.<br/>“Talented, isn’t she?” Moody asked. “What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?” He moved his wand, and she was pinned against glass. “Drown herself?” <br/>He moved the spider, so she hovered just over a bucket of water, trying desperately to escape. He brought the spider back to his hand. “Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who’s bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here’s the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another?” he asked the room.<br/>Many hands raised and among them was Neville whose hand went up slowly. He sat in the front row and Moody went right to him. <br/>“Longbottom is it? Up.” Neville stood. “Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology.”<br/>Neville nodded. “There’s the um…the Cruciatus Curse.”<br/>“Correct, correct,” Moody replied nearly giddy. “Come, come. Particularly nasty.”<br/>Neville and Moody went up to the front of the room. I didn’t like this…not one bit. The curse Neville said was the same one used on his parents when he had been a baby. His parents had lived, but they were never the same. Moody sat the spider on the desk. “The torture curse. Crucio!”<br/>The spider began rolling around in pain, little cries could be heard. Neville locked on to what was happening in front of him. He seemed to want to look away but was unable to. <br/>Hermione yelled out, “Can’t you see its bothering him?”<br/>Just as I yelled. “Stop it!”<br/>Suddenly it was as if Moody remembered he was in a classroom full of students and not dark wizards.  He removed the wand and the torture stopped. Neville remained where he was, his face deathly pale. Moody took the spider and placed it in front of Hermione. “Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger?”<br/>Hermione shook her head unwilling to proceed. She was shaken from the experience; you could see it in the tears in her eyes. <br/>“No?” Moody asked. “Avada Kedavra!<br/>A burst of green flew from the wand and hit the spider, killing it instantly. “The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it…and he’s sitting in this room.”<br/>Moody walked over and stood in front of Harry. He then pulled out his ever-present flask and took a drink. With that class was over. <br/>Neville moved slowly as he grabbed his stuff, he seemed miles away as he walked out of class. By the time I had gathered my own stuff and made it down the spiral staircase, Moody had invited Neville to have some tea so they could talk. I would have to remember to check in on him later. </p><p>“Professor, can I complain to you about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” I asked Snape as I scrubbed the cauldrons.<br/>“You usually just complain, Miss Weasley,” he replied.<br/>“Did you know he preformed the Three Unforgivable Curses in class today?”<br/>“’I was not aware, Miss Weasley. What did he preform them on?”<br/>“A spider, sir. It was…awful to say the least and several students left class in tears.”<br/>“I will speak to Dumbledore about it,” he replied. “You’ve done enough. Go on or you’ll be late for the ceremony.”<br/>I washed my hands and then dried them. “Aren’t you coming?”<br/>“In a moment,” he replied.<br/>“See you there,” I said with a smile as I left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are enjoying this tale or others I've written, and would like to request a story, either in this fandom or others, please feel free to do so. ^_^</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Champions are chosen. Unexpected people rally behind Isabella.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~4~</p><p>We gathered in the Great Hall, I sat at the Slytherin table surrounded by my friends. All the tables were packed, squeezing the extra students in. There were more adults up at the front of the room as well, people from the Ministry who were here to judge and monitor the Tournament. A flash of ginger and a scowling face caught my eye, Percy! He wore a suit, and his hair was combed as he followed Mr. Crouch around. <br/>I was still annoyed at him for telling Mum and Dad about Draco and then running off to London. I had a particularly nasty plan if I could get close to him without it being obvious.<br/>“Who do you think the Hogwarts Champion will be?” Avalon whispered, taking some last-minute bets.<br/>“Could be Marcus Flint,” Crabbe said.<br/>We looked over at him, he had failed his seventh year, again, and so here he was, again. I laughed and shook my head. “You really think the Goblet would pick someone so daft?”<br/>“Sit down, please,” Dumbledore said to the room and then he moved his hand around the room, dimming the fires in the sconces. Casting the Great Hall in an eerie blue glow from the Goblet. “Now the moment you’ve been waiting for. The Champion selection.” With his hand still raised he walked over to the Goblet, he placed his hands on the sides and then moved away, waiting. The fire turned red and then spit something out. Dumbledore caught it. “The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum!”<br/>The boys of Durmstrang erupted in cheers as Victor stood and walked over to Dumbledore, shaking his hand, and then making his way up to where the other teachers were at the front of the room. <br/>The fire turned red again as it spit out a piece of blue parchment.<br/>“The Champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour!”<br/>The ladies in blue cheered as Fleur stood, making her way to shake Dumbledore’s hand and then to stand with Victor.<br/>Red fire, more parchment. “The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory!”<br/>“A Hufflepuff?” asked Goyle.<br/>“This is an outrage!” I said.<br/>Cedric joined the other champions up at the front of the room as people applauded him the whole way. <br/>“Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this Chalice of Champions,” Dumbledore said as Mr. Crouch sat something down at the front of the room where the Champions were gathered. “This vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!” He finished pointing and the cup was revealed. It WAS beautiful. So beautiful in fact I found myself WANTING it. <br/>The Goblet suddenly turned red again as the fire spun and grew larger, becoming unstable. The fire swirled and burned bright before spitting out two more pieces of parchment. We all held our breaths, waiting for the craziness to begin. Dumbledore looked at both pieces of parchment. “Harry Potter...Isabella Weasley…” he said quietly processing. <br/>What? Come again? An icy sensation traveled down my spine and settled in my stomach.<br/>“Harry Potter? Isabella Weasley?” he repeated though this time it sounded like a question. “Harry Potter! Isabella Weasley!” he yelled as he searched for us in the crowd.<br/>I saw Harry sit down across the room. I turned to Draco, my eyes wide. “I didn’t do it…”<br/>The look on his face told me he believed me, but Dumbledore was still waiting, Harry had begun to make his way to where Dumbledore stood and so I reluctantly stood and made my way over as well. Dumbledore handed us the pieces of parchment with our names written across them. This didn’t make any sense… Harry continued to the others while I remained where I was. <br/>“I didn’t do it Headmaster,” I said honestly, hoping this would all just go away.<br/>People began yelling out how unfair it was, neither Harry nor myself were old enough to enter and yet we had both been picked. The icy feeling in my stomach grew. I looked around, unsure of where to go and wanting nothing more than to flee back to my seat among the safety of my friends. <br/>Dumbledore jumped into action; the Prefects were to lead the students to their common rooms while the Champions were escorted to Dumbledore’s office. Draco and I shared a look before we went separate ways.</p><p>We hardly had any time to wait in the office before a swarm of teachers were on us, yelling at each other. Dumbledore grabbed onto mine and Harry’s shoulders.<br/>“Did you put your name in the cup?” he asked, a crazed look in his eyes. <br/>“No sir,” we answered at the same time.<br/>“Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?”<br/>“No sir,” we replied. <br/>“You’re absolutely sure?” he asked. <br/>“Yes,” I replied.<br/>“Yes, sir,” Harry responded.<br/>“But of course they are lying,” Madam Maxime said.<br/>“The hell they are,” Moody argued rushing to our defense. “The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of fourth years.”<br/>“You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye,” Igor said accusatorily, walking closer.<br/>“It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember,” Moody shot back ominously.<br/>“This doesn’t help, Alastor,” Dumbledore grumbled turning away from us. “I leave this to you, Barty.”<br/>“The rules are absolute,” Mr. Crouch replied. “The Goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard Champions.”<br/>Mr. Crouch, Moody, Igor, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Maxime all stared at us, the icy feeling getting worse as my fate seemed to be sealed. I was in this…a tournament so dangerous an age limit was placed upon it and now I had to compete. <br/>We were dismissed, I walked out of Dumbledore’s office in a haze. Right outside the door my siblings waited for me, save for Ron who was nowhere to be found.<br/>“How did you do it?” Fred asked.<br/>“You have to tell us,” George said.<br/>“Isabella how could you have done something so reckless?” Percy demanded.<br/>“Don’t worry, Isabella. I’m sure everything will be okay,” Ginny offered.<br/>I felt so hot, like the walls of the castle were caving in. My breathing was shallow as the icy feeling twisted inside. I began walking faster, faster, until I was running. I could hear them shouting my name, but I didn’t stop. I ran and ran, my side ached but I kept going, running all the way to the Slytherin common room. Draco stood in the hall, waiting for me. He looked over as I ran up, but I didn’t stop until my arms were wrapped around him and then the tears began.<br/>We fell onto the floor and eventually others came over and joined us on the floor. No one said anything, but they were there. <br/>“I don’t want to do this…” I said sitting up and releasing Draco.<br/>“I know,” he replied running his fingers through my long bangs. “But hey, with a Slytherin in the running we might actually win.”<br/>I smiled through my tears; he did have a point.<br/>Snape walked up to our little group.<br/>“Miss Weasley, come with me,” he turned, his cloak sweeping out behind him and I was left to follow. <br/>Draco stayed with the others, but I could see it in his eyes, he’s rather be following us. I gave him a small wave as Snape, and I continued to his office. <br/>Snape sat behind his desk and I sat on the chair in front of the desk, waiting. He took out some parchment, ink, and a quill. <br/>“I’m writing to your parents; they should know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”<br/>“I didn’t do it, Professor,” I insisted.<br/>“Still,” he replied. “They might want to come and watch.”<br/>“Professor…what am I supposed to do?”<br/>“Compete, that’s all you can do.”<br/>“I didn’t want this…”<br/>He finished the letter and went about drying the ink, putting it in an envelope, and creating the wax seal, then his eyes met mine.<br/>“I will be here to help in any way I can. You are smart, you’re resourceful, you are a Slytherin. You can do this.”<br/>“Can I?”<br/>“Do you remember all the things you have done so far? This should be a walk in the park,” he said with a half-smile.<br/>I nodded but the horrible feeling in my stomach remained. “Who do you suppose put my name in?”<br/>“I have no idea…but I wish I did. Whoever it was is no friend of yours. You may go, Isabella. Rest up, the first task begins in just a few days.”<br/>                                *****</p><p>Before we made it to the first task we were to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter who works at the Daily Prophet. The five of us were arranged and then we posed for a picture. Rita took each of us individually to a broom cupboard for the interviews. She asked lots of questions, but her answers were all made up.<br/>“Why am I even here if you’re just making up your own answers?”<br/>She didn’t respond, she just kept talking out loud, writing her story. I stood and pushed past her.<br/>“Wait! I wasn’t done.”’<br/>I laughed. “You were done the moment you walked in here. You call yourself a journalist? You’re nothing but a sham! I could be studying!” With that I made my exit. I didn’t care what she wrote about me, I was more than some silly tale conjured by a dried-up old witch. <br/>The story was published, and everyone read what she had written. Everyone could see how she had stretched the truth to make it ‘more interesting’ and yet lots of students, particularly those who were angry at us for getting picked, made it their mission to bully Harry and myself. They even had buttons made…the things said on the buttons weren’t especially hurtful but…I hadn’t asked for this. It was a lot to deal with, luckily Goyle beat up enough kids that they had backed off of me a bit and no one dared to bully me while he was nearby. </p><p>The first study session of the year was a nice distraction for a little while, by the end everyone was feeling better, and when I made it to my room there was a note on my bed.<br/>‘Isabella, I’m in the Forbidden Forest. Come find me.  -Charlie’<br/>But…why? I went right to Draco.<br/>“Come on, we’re escaping the castle and running into the Forbidden Forest.”<br/>“Okay,” he replied standing.<br/>“Hey, don’t be out too long,” Avalon warned. “We want you well rested for the first task.”<br/>I gave her thumbs up as Draco and I scurried out of the common room.</p><p>We knew the best way out of the castle without being seen and then all we had to do was run hard and fast to make it into the forest. <br/>“Where exactly are we supposed to go?” he asked.<br/>“I have no idea. The note just said, ‘come and find me.’”<br/>“Cryptic,” he said as we walked further in.<br/>After a while it felt as if we were walking in circles, but a loud, thunderous roar made us pause.<br/>“What do you suppose that was?” Draco asked, only an ounce of fear in his voice as he reached for my hand.<br/>“It sounded like…a dragon,” I replied, fear and excitement in my own voice as my fingers intertwined with his.<br/>“Isabella, there you are!” Charlie said as he suddenly came into view.<br/>I forgot all about Draco, dropping his hand and running to my brother. I flung my arms around his neck. “What are you doing here?” I asked.<br/>“I’m here for the Tournament,” he replied like it was obvious. “Well the first task anyway. I had to help bring the dragons over.”<br/>“Dragons?” I asked trying to look over his shoulder.<br/>“Yeah…” he said releasing me as he saw Draco for the first time.<br/>“Oh, Charlie, this is Draco Malfoy…my…best friend.”<br/>“Best friend?” Draco asked.<br/>“Well, what would you call us?” I asked looking over at him.<br/>He paused, his eyebrows coming together before he shrugged. “Yeah alright, let’s go with best friend.”<br/>Charlie laughed and then introduced himself. “Percy said you guys were friends. He said he told the parents before fleeing to London,” he said shaking his head. “I assume you’ll be paying him back?”<br/>“Obviously,” I said as I shrugged. “So…there is something you need to know about the Tournament.”<br/>“Oh yeah?”<br/>“I’m in it…”<br/>His face changed slowly, going from a happy expression to one of anger and confusion. “I thought you had to be at least seventeen.”<br/>“You do…I don’t know how my name got in there, but Mr. Crouch said nothing could be done. Harry and I both have to compete.”<br/>“Harry was chosen as well?” he asked. “That sounds rather…odd.”<br/>“More like, dubious,” Draco said. <br/>Charlie nodded in agreement. “Well, if you’re in the tournament…then you’re not supposed to know about the dragons at all.”<br/>“I’ll go…”<br/>“Wait…” Charlie said and then he stooped to the ground. “Listen carefully.”<br/>Charlie gave me a quick rundown of each dragon complete with weaknesses. <br/>“This really isn’t allowed…” I said.<br/>“Neither is you being in the tournament,” Draco said. “We’re using every advantage. Keep talking.”<br/>Charlie nodded and got back to it. By the end, my head was so full it hurt. <br/>“Nice meeting you Draco,” Charlie said with a wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”<br/>Charlie turned and went back to the dragons. I clutched Draco’s arm as we made our way back to the castle.</p><p>“A dragon? A dragon?” I kept saying as I paced around the area where we were set up in the common room.<br/>“You can handle a dragon, Isabella,” Goyle said. “You’re the smartest witch in this school.”<br/>“Yeah Isabella,” Avalon said. “You’ve got this, it’s everyone else that should be worried.”<br/>“Yeah…” I said. “No problem. I just have to make it out to the arena, grab an egg from the dragon protecting it, and then get out of there…this is nothing.”<br/>“So, Weasley, you feeling the heat yet?” Marcus Flint asked.<br/>“What?” <br/>“You have to keep a level head,” he said walking closer. “Just think of it like a Quidditch match. Everything will go wrong if you overthink it. Just go out there and get the task done. You are Hogwarts only shot of winning this thing.”<br/>I had no idea this was actually going to be a pep talk; I was taken aback. “Um…yeah.”<br/>“Don’t let the other students get in your head,” he continued. “They’re just jealous that you were picked. They’ll get over it.”<br/>“Will they?”<br/>“Win the first task and then we’ll see who they are rooting for. As for us, we’ve got your back. Slytherin till the end!”<br/>“Whoo!” the common room cheered.<br/>I couldn’t believe they were rallying behind me like this! I smiled and cheered with them. I felt for the first time, I could do this! <br/>The time had come to an end to feel sorry for myself, my grades, my schoolwork, my study groups, and my hope of winning the House Cup. Everything would have to be put on hold so I could focus solely on the tournament. If I was in this…I was going to win it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparing for the first task, an unexpected ally, revenge always tastes the sweetest when its used on your sibling, does Harry accidently reveal a secret? Will Isabella be able to slay her dragon or will this be the end of her adventures?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~5~</p><p>We sat in the library looking through spell books, searching for what I could use during the first task tomorrow.<br/>
Mum and Dad would both be attending; they were surprised and angry but eventually they came around, once they learned nothing could be done. It was definitely nice to know I would have so many people rooting for me.<br/>
“Maybe you should try this one, Weasley,” Marcus Flint said as he plopped an open book down in front of me.<br/>
“Wow, this looks like it might actually be useful. Thank you, Marcus.”<br/>
“We need to go over your strategy,” he said sitting across from me, next to Avalon who had a look on her face that wondered why he was helping at all.<br/>
“Okay,” I agreed nodding.<br/>
“There are many ways it could go,” he said as he grabbed some parchment and a quill, drawing out different scenarios and explaining them all.<br/>
“This isn’t Quidditch,” Draco said annoyed after a few minutes.<br/>
Marcus leveled him with a look. “No shit, Malfoy. The same principles apply. This should even be easier; all she has to do is get the egg and get out.”<br/>
“Yeah, only if I get caught I’ll probably die.”<br/>
“So don’t get caught. You should be good at that, eh, Weasley?” he asked as his left eyebrow raised.<br/>
“Okay,” I replied as I looked over the plans. “So if I do this and the dragon cuts me off here, what’s the plan?”<br/>
Marcus smiled, making him look less like a troll and he began to explain. Apparently he wasn’t as daft as he let on, or at least not in strategy such as this. There was after all, a reason he had been our Quidditch team captain for the last few years.<br/>
When we left the library I was feeling a bit more confident, I had a plan and if that went pear shaped, I had a backup.<br/>
“What do you want to do now?” Draco asked.<br/>
“Maybe you should just take it easy?” Avalon suggested.<br/>
“Taking it easy isn’t really my thing,” I replied with a laugh.<br/>
“Should we practice these spells?” he suggested. I smiled and nodded. “Great, let’s go,” he said grabbing my hand and walking swiftly away from our group.</p><p>Snape, Draco, and I practiced for a long while before either of them were satisfied. I hadn’t realize how difficult this was for the two of them, I had only focused on myself since my name was called. But both of them demanded my usual level of perfection.<br/>
“Excellent, Miss Weasley,” Snape said as he opened the door and the three of us walked into the hall. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”<br/>
“You’ll be there, right?” I asked looking up at him.<br/>
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” he replied, meeting my gaze, the corners of his mouth twisting up just a bit.<br/>
“Mum and Dad will be there too,” I said as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.<br/>
“I know, they wrote me. You have an army behind you it seems.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t go that far.”<br/>
“I would,” he replied, squeezing my shoulder before he walked away from us.<br/>
“Hey, what do you think about this?” I asked pulling Draco closer so I could be heard over the chatter in the Great Hall. “Should I use the Babbling Curse on Percy or the Cantis Charm?”<br/>
Draco looked to the head of the room where the adults sat at the long table. “Definitely the charm.”<br/>
I smiled mischievously at him as we made our way to the Slytherin table.<br/>
“You two are up to something,” said Avalon as we sat across from her.<br/>
“I cannot confirm nor deny…” I began.<br/>
“That means yes!” Avalon shrieked pointing at me with her fork which caused some of her mashed potatoes to fly at me.<br/>
“Hey!” I screeched just managing to dodge them.<br/>
She laughed. “Sorry.”<br/>
“I know how I’m going to pay my brother back for telling my parents about Draco and I.”<br/>
She, Goyle, and Crabbe all leaned in, wanting to know the details.<br/>
“I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity,” I said turning to see him up there by Mr. Crouch…this was going to be amazing!</p><p>Long after I should have been in bed I was sitting on my favorite couch in the common room, my back facing the fire, which cast the perfect glow for me to sketch. I was entirely too nervous and excited to sleep and so here I sat alone in the common room. The only noise was the rolling fire and my charcoal on paper. As well as the occasional flourish of bubbles when whatever it was swam by a window.<br/>
I knew it was a bad idea to think about all the ways this could go wrong tomorrow, so I kept sketching, trying to distract myself. Eventually my lids were too heavy to hold up any longer and I packed up my stuff and returned to my room. Listening to the others in the room finally lulled me to sleep as well.<br/>
My eyes snapped open and the sun was shining. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn’t care as I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I wanted to be ready and fed and time to calm down before stealing an egg from a dragon later. No big deal. I could do this!<br/>
I was not the first to make it to breakfast, despite being up early. I sat at my table, a book open next to me, reading as I ate.<br/>
“Goodluck today, Weasley,” Victor Krum said as he walked by the table.<br/>
I smiled. “To you as well.”<br/>
He nodded and continued to his seat.<br/>
“Isabella, there is something I have to tell you about the first task,” Harry said suddenly next to my ear.<br/>
“What?” I asked looking over at him.<br/>
“It involves dragons…” he replied hesitantly.<br/>
“Yeah, I know.”<br/>
A look crossed his face, what was that? Hurt?<br/>
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as my friends got to the table and sat all around me.<br/>
“Because…we’re not friends, Harry. Why would I share anything with you?”<br/>
“Your brother is my best friend,” he clarified.<br/>
“Yeah…but Ron isn’t in the tournament either.”<br/>
He sighed. “I just mean…I was trying to…look out for you.”<br/>
“That’s sweet, but I’ve got it covered.”<br/>
Harry just stood there.<br/>
“You can go now, Potter,” Draco said sliding closer to me while looking up at him.<br/>
He looked annoyed at the lot of us and then he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He quickly confided in Hermione who looked this way. I gave her a grin and a dramatic wave.<br/>
“How are you feeling?” Avalon asked.<br/>
“I am calm, I am ready, I am…okay.”<br/>
“So, if you had to say how confident you were,” Fred asked walking over.<br/>
“How confident would you say?” George finished.<br/>
“Pretty confident,” I replied. “Why?”<br/>
“We’re taking bets,” they answered.<br/>
“Of course you are,” I said shaking my head.<br/>
“Goodluck Isabella,” they sang out and then they were moving on.<br/>
“They are cute,” Avalon said, her eyes lingering on them as they walked away.<br/>
“No they’re not,” I replied.<br/>
“Yes they are,” she confirmed with a nod.<br/>
“Wouldn’t it be so cool if you married one of my brothers some day? Then we would be sisters!”<br/>
She grinned at me. “That would be cool! Then maybe I could finally see where you live.”<br/>
“Avalon, you are welcome whenever.”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Absolutely, all of my friends are welcome at my house, okay?” I asked looking at the others.<br/>
“Party at Isabella’s over the summer,” Goyle announced with a grin.<br/>
“I’m so there,” Crabbe confirmed. “As long as there are snacks. Will there be snacks?”<br/>
I laughed, happy for the distraction.<br/>
“Hey, he’s alone…” Draco whispered close to my ear making my skin tingle and I followed his gaze to the heavy wooden doors where Percy stood looking uncomfortable.<br/>
I gasped and smiled. “You’re the best, Draco!” I stood and went the long way around the room in order to sneak up on him. I took out my wand and as I got closer I swirled it casting the charm. Pink light burst from my wand hitting Percy in the back. He turned and found me there, his brow furrowed.<br/>
“Isa…bellllaaaa!” he sang and then closed his mouth looking rather confused. “What have you done to me?” he sang in a low voice, as horror passed over his features. “Today? Isa….bellllaaaa? Today of allll days?” he continued to sing. He gave me an angry look before stomping away. Many had witnessed the encounter and laughter filled the hall.<br/>
“Nice one, Isabella!” George said going for a high five as I made my way back to my seat.<br/>
“I don’t think he’ll forget this one for a while,” Fred said next, a huge grin on his face.<br/>
Ginny was laughing so hard her entire face was red and she had tears in her eyes. Ron looked particularly peeved, but I wasn’t going to let his sour mood bring me down.<br/>
It was also funny looking at the ones who had no idea why the rest of us were laughing. I sat down in my spot and continued with breakfast.<br/>
“That was brilliant,” Draco said bumping my shoulder with his.<br/>
“It was, wasn’t it?”<br/>
“So,” Crabbe said. “About this party, I’m going to need a list of food.”<br/>
“Look at what you’ve done,” I said glancing at Goyle. “He’ll never be able to stop now.”<br/>
“There is only one option,” Avalon said. “The party must go on…”<br/>
“I’ll talk to my parents,” I said with a sigh but also hoping they would say yes.<br/>
It was easy to get lost in the chatter around me and when that happened my mind began to wan3der which made me nervous.<br/>
“How are you doing?” Draco asked.<br/>
“I’m…I’m fine.”<br/>
“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me, Isabella. I can feel you shaking…”<br/>
I shook my head but before I could confirm just how fine I was he slipped his hand into mine under the table. I looked over at him, our eyes meeting. It was as if all the noise faded from the room, as if we were the only ones there. His fingers gently ran over each of my fingers and then he wrapped his fingers around mine. My heart fluttered, but not from nerves, this was entirely different.<br/>
“Draco…I…”<br/>
“Isabella,” Avalon said suddenly coming back into focus. “You’ve gotta go.”<br/>
The looked over and the Champions were being collected and taken from the room.<br/>
“I’ll see you guys later then,” I said as I stood, my hand sliding from Draco’s.<br/>
“Remember the plan,” Goyle said.<br/>
“Keep calm, stay focused,” said Avalon.<br/>
I lingered for words of encouragement from Draco but as he opened his mouth nothing came out and his eyes filled with fear.<br/>
“Come along Miss Weasley,” Snape said appearing by my side. </p><p>We were taken to the Quidditch pitch. There was a special place set up for us to get ready and prepare. Each of us had our own space, there were snacks and beverages, room to pace. It was nice. I pocketed a few cookies.<br/>
Mum and Dad were let in for just a moment.<br/>
“How are you feeling?” Mum asked, smothering me with a hug.<br/>
“Fantastic,” I croaked.<br/>
“We will be just out there, cheering you on,” Dad said as he hugged me next. “Keep a clear head and you will do just fine.”<br/>
I smiled at both of them, and though they were returning the smile, I could see fear and worry and doubt in their eyes. I could feel the tendrils of dread begin to seep in.<br/>
“We’re going to get our seats, good luck darling,” Mum said.<br/>
I changed into my battle clothes, as I preferred to call them and then it was a waiting game.<br/>
“Tell me your plan,” Snape said walking into my area and pulling up a chair. He looked at my face. “What’s wrong?”<br/>
“No one thinks I can do this,” I replied feeling defeated.<br/>
“Everything thinks you can do this,” he confirmed like it was obvious.<br/>
“Then why is it fear I see in everyone’s eyes?”<br/>
“Look at my eyes, Isabella. What do you see?”<br/>
I peered into his dark eyes for a few seconds. “I see…not fear, but something is there. Sleepiness perhaps.”<br/>
“You can do this,” he confirmed. “The others are afraid of the dragons. The others are afraid of the task, of the tournament, of life. But not you, Isabella. The Goblet of Fire knows of your potential, it wouldn’t have picked you otherwise. Let that be a testament to your strength, your courage, your tenacity, your unwillingness to give up. You can do this.”<br/>
I smiled, holding back tears. “Thank you.”<br/>
He smiled. “I meant every word. I’ll give you some time,” he said standing.<br/>
I nodded feeling much better. I looked around to see what the others were doing, Fleur was pacing, Victor was in a quiet conference with his Headmaster, Cedric was just standing there a look of fear on his face, and Harry walked around slowly. We could hear Dumbledore begin to make his announcements; the first task nearly underway. My hear dropped hearing the dragon roar again, the same as the one we had heard in the forest. It sent goosebumps over my arms.<br/>
Suddenly Hermione was in the tent, her arms wrapped around Harry, as the tent fluttered I saw someone else standing there.<br/>
Rita Skeeter walked in from the other side of the tent, flashing a photo of the two and I took advantage of the opportunity to slip outside.<br/>
Draco waited for me, his face pale. Unspoken words on his lips as he reached for me.<br/>
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly just by my ear. “I shouldn’t have just sat there.”<br/>
“Its okay,” I replied quietly.<br/>
“No, it’s not. You can do this.”<br/>
I laughed. “I know.”<br/>
“Where did this boost of confidence come from?”<br/>
“Snape.”<br/>
“Really?”  I nodded. “Listen,” he whispered. “We have to be careful. All these cameras and reporters…” I nodded again, breathing him in, calming my nerves further. “My Father is even here.”<br/>
“Why?” I asked.<br/>
“When he heard a Slytherin had made the cut he insisted on coming to see the tournament.”<br/>
“I won’t touch you till he leaves,” I replied, still actively hugging him.<br/>
He laughed and then pulled back, his gray eyes searching my own. “Be careful, okay?”<br/>
“I will.”<br/>
He opened his mouth as if to say more but we heard Dumbledore inside the tent, it was time. His eyes lingered on my face as he reached out, touching my bangs, letting his fingers glide through the long ginger strands. He turned to go, and I slithered back inside the tent.<br/>
“Gather round, please,” Dumbledore said to us. “Now, you’ve waited, you’ve wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate. What are you doing here, Miss Granger?”<br/>
She stood next to Harry; her arm wrapped around his. “Oh um…sorry…I’ll just go,” she gave Harry nearly the same look Draco had just given me and then she walked out of the tent.<br/>
“Barty, the bag,” Dumbledore said turning to Mr. Crouch who stood behind him.<br/>
“Champions, in a circle around me,” he said and then he put us in the order he wanted. I stood between Cedric and Harry. The mentors stood behind us. “Now, Miss Delacour, if you will.”<br/>
Mr. Crouch held open a dark bag and Fleur stuck her hand in, she winced and pulled out a small green dragon. “The Welsh Green.”<br/>
Fleur and Madam Maxime shared a look as Mr. Crouch presented the bag to Victor. He reached and pulled a miniature dragon from the bag. “The Chinese Fireball, oohh!” Mr. Crouch said before turning to Cedric with the bag. Cedric reached in and pulled out a yellow-ish one. “The Swedish Short-Snout. Miss. Weasley?”<br/>
The bag was placed in front of me and I dipped my hand in, searching for my destiny. The dragon I picked was copper in color. “The Peruvian Vipertooth,” Mr. Crouch said with a somewhat demented grin on his face. “Which leaves…” he said turning to face Harry who mumbled something.<br/>
I looked at Snape, still holding my dragon. His face said he wasn’t happy with my pick. Harry picked the Hungarian Horntail.<br/>
“These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?”<br/>
No one spoke.<br/>
“Very well,” Dumbledore said. “Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may…”<br/>
That was when Filch decided to light the cannon, it went off, horribly loud, and kicked off the first task.<br/>
The crowd cheered, excited and then the cheers turned to chants as they sang out ‘Diggory! Diggory!’ Cedric took a deep breath and then he went out there.<br/>
“What do you know about the dragon I picked?” I asked Snape.<br/>
“They are the smallest and fastest of all dragons.”<br/>
“Of course they are,” I sighed.<br/>
“This breed has a…particular craving for humans.”<br/>
“Really?” I asked my voice shriveling in my throat making my question come out as a squeak.<br/>
“They also have venomous fangs, so watch out for those. Tell me your plan one more time, Isabella.”<br/>
I went over the plan Marcus and I had made and the spells I intended on using. He nodded just as the crowd outside went wild.<br/>
Cedric had gotten the egg! A few minutes later Victor was called out.<br/>
Waiting was the absolute worst. But I used my time carefully, watching the strategies the others used to collect their eggs.<br/>
“Isabella Weasley!” Dumbledore called.<br/>
“Oh crap…”<br/>
“You will be fine, don’t get inside your head. Stay focused, you are a Slytherin, thinking on your feet is your strength,” Snape said by way of a final pep talk.<br/>
I stepped up, hearing the crowd chanting ‘Weasley! Weasley!’ I took a deep breath, pulled my hair back, and then stepped out there. The crowd quieted down as I took in my surroundings. The sunlight was too bright, I squinted, looking for the dragon. The Quidditch field was gone and instead there were large boulders, wide crevasses, and what appeared to be a cave system underneath it all. The dragon was nowhere to be found, but I did see the egg. It was a dumb idea to just rush out there, so I hugged the rock making my way slowly and methodically closer to the egg. Keeping an eye out for movement as well as potential escape. Movement did indeed catch my eye; it was coming from high up. I saw Draco, Goyle, Avalon, and Marcus waving, trying to get my attention. At the same time they all pointed in the same direction. I turned and was met with a much smaller dragon than the others faced off with, but mine was intimidatingly terrifying just the same. It was copper in color, like a shiny copper pipe,  with rows of razor-sharp teeth, and it had green eyes, I noticed as it leaned closer to me. I took out my wand and held it up, ready to cast. My eyes darted this way and that as I remembered the plans we had made. The dragon puffed out its chest.<br/>
“Run Isabella!” yelled Charlie.<br/>
I turned and ran right for the egg; I could hear the fire coming after me and the shrieks of those above me. I grabbed the egg and then tucked and rolled right off the side of the rock, down into a crevasse. I landed in a heap on the ground. The crowd cheered. But I still had to make it back…<br/>
I stood on shaky legs; the egg tucked under my arm as I darted in out of cave tunnels before peeking through an opening. The dragon seemed angry as it fluttered around attempting to get to me where I had fallen through. I was nearly on the far side of the arena; I would have to make it all the way across in open space to get where I needed to be. However…I might need room for the curse I was prepared to cast.<br/>
I pondered for a moment and then I had an idea. A distraction! I placed the egg on the ground and then walked several feet away to another opening. I quickly pointed my wand at the rock I wanted. “Bombarda!”<br/>
A section of rock exploded, and I ran back to the egg, grabbed it, and flung myself through the other crevasse. It looked clear and I made my run for it.<br/>
Something hard slammed into my torso knocking me back. My back made a sickening sound as it hit the rock and I fell onto the ground, the force knocked smaller boulders loose and one clipped the side of my head, causing blood to cascade down my face.<br/>
I knew I had to get up otherwise I would be eaten! I stood even though my head was pounding, my back ached like it never had before, my legs felt shaky and my vision was blurry. I held my wand out as the dragon flew closer, it screamed and then I moved my wand in the practiced movement, casting the Conjunctivitis Curse, it hit the dragon right where I wanted it to and it dropped out of the sky, landing on the rocks, shaking them beneath my feet. The crowd cheered as I grabbed the egg and stumbled into the tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Figuring out the mysteries of the egg, a Quidditch match, and a unexpected bout of bravery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~6~	</p><p>Snape caught me just as I was beginning to sway. “Careful, Miss Weasley,” he said as I was carried over to one of the beds. <br/>“Isabella, here,” Cedric said handing me a cloth for the blood.<br/>Snape took the cloth and began wiping the blood from my face. “Isabella, I need you to talk to me,” he said looking in my eyes. <br/>“I don’t feel very well…”<br/>“Let me see,” Madam Pomphrey said when she appeared before my blurred vision. <br/>“Isabella,” Snape said kneeling in front of me. “Tell me how to make the Antidote to Common Poisons.”<br/>It was really difficult to stay focused, to process what he was saying and then respond. “B…Bezoar, sss..standard ingredient, unicorn horn, and…and…mistletoe berries…right?”<br/>“Excellent,” he replied.<br/>“Here you go, Miss Weasley, take this,” Madam Pomphrey said handing me a small bottle with blue liquid inside. <br/>“Ow…ow…what is that?” I asked trying to look over at my arm.<br/>“Don’t worry, please drink the potion.”<br/>Snape opened the bottle and helped me steady my shaking hand. Something cool was put on my arm and the heat I was feeling disappeared. I drank the potion; it had a pleasant taste and I instantly began to feel clear and more like myself. Pomphrey waved her wand over my head, presumably to close the cut there. <br/>When she was done and had moved away my family burst into the tent. “Gentle,” she said to them.<br/>Mum and Dad got to me first, Snape stood and moved out of the way, but he stayed nearby.<br/>Everyone was talking at once, like they always do. Percy was there demanding to know why I was even in the tournament; he was no longer singing everything he said. Fred and George were talking quickly and excitedly as they recounted my task from their point of view. Ginny sat next to me and held my hand with her head resting gently on my shoulder. Ron was cowering in the back, he looked like he had something on his mind. Charlie was nothing but positivity and he told me how proud he was. I saw Draco hovering outside the tent, shuffling from foot to foot. He wouldn’t come in here, too intimidating, which I understood. <br/>“Good job Isabella,” Viktor said walking over, holding his hand out for a high five. <br/>“Thanks, you too,” I replied barely hitting his hand with any force at all.<br/>Fleur smiled at me when she walked by, Cedric nodded, and Harry avoided eye contact all together.<br/>“Hey,” I said, he stopped and looked at me. “Nice strategy.”<br/>“Thanks,” he replied and then lingered while Mum fretted over him. <br/>“We’ll see you later, Isabella,” Fred said leaning in to hug me.<br/>“Let us know if you need help with your clue,” George said leaning in to hug me next.<br/>“Thanks, I will.”<br/>Ron didn’t say anything after all, he just followed the others out of the tent. <br/>“Go on,” I said to Ginny. “We can hang out later, okay?”<br/>“Okay,” she agreed and then she kissed my cheek. “I love you.”<br/>“Love you too.”<br/>“How could you be so unbelievably careless?” Percy continued.<br/>“Percy, enough,” Dad said frustrated. <br/>“But she…”<br/>“Enough,” Dad said raising his voice and Percy fell silent. “Isabella didn’t put her name in the Goblet. She didn’t ask for this, son. But she’s trying to make the best of it.”<br/>“Did she tell you she used the Cantis Charm on me this morning?” I suddenly doubled over with laughter. “She doesn’t even feel bad about it,” Percy whined. <br/>“Oh Percy,” Mum chided.<br/>“In case the two of you haven’t noticed, I’m working. My boss is here scrutinizing everything I do,” Percy yelled getting pissy.<br/>“He does have a point there, Isabella,” Dad said looking at me while holding back a laugh.<br/>“Stop taking her side!” <br/>“Mr. Crouch isn’t going to fire you over harmless sibling rivalry,” Mum said.<br/>Percy stood up straight, smoothing out his suit, and running his hands through his ginger locks. “I’ve been asked to be a judge on the next task, Isabella. Let’s see how well you fair.”<br/>“You can’t give me a bad score just because you’re pissy. The other judges will see right through that and then how do you think Mr. Crouch will look at you? A petulant child perhaps?” I asked.<br/>He huffed and walked swiftly from the room, I smiled, every day that I could get a rise out of him was a good day in my book. <br/>“I was terrified, Isabella,” Mum said. “And I want you to forfeit the remaining tasks. But…you need to make this decision for yourself and I will respect it.”<br/>“I’m going to keep going,” I answered instantly.<br/>“Are you sure?” Dad asked, his hand on my shoulder.<br/>“I’m sure. Will you guys be coming to the next one?”<br/>“We wouldn’t miss it,” Dad said giving my cheek a slight squeeze.<br/>“We need to get going,” Mum said as she leaned in and kissed the top of my head. “We’ll see you soon. I’m so proud of you.”<br/>“Me too,” said Dad, leaning in to kiss me as well. “I love you.”<br/>“Love you too,” I replied.<br/>They left the tent after saying their goodbyes to Charlie.<br/>“What?” I asked looking at my remaining brother.<br/>“My little sister,” he said with a smile and a shake of his head. “Who knew? A Slytherin, dragon slayer, Triwizard Champion in the making. Talented, extremely smart, resourceful, courageous, caring, kind, compassionate, loyal, and the best sister anyone could ask for.”<br/>“Charlie, stop,” I replied with a laugh.<br/>He leaned in for a hug and a kiss. “I’ve got to get going, but write me about the other tasks, okay?”<br/>“I will.”<br/>He waved and then left the tent, passing Draco on the way. The two shared a look and then he walked into the tent, followed by Avalon and Goyle.<br/>“Are you free to go?” Avalon asked.<br/>I looked to Snape. “She needs to take it easy and no going to sleep for at least an hour.”<br/>Avalon helped me to my feet, the world swirled around me and I reached out for support. My friends surrounded me, arms out, hands holding me up.<br/>“Come on Isabella,” Goyle said crouching to the floor. “I’ll carry you.”<br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he stood, tucking his arms beneath me. Avalon had the egg, and Draco walked right by me. I waved to Snape, thanking him for staying with me, and then Goyle began the long walk back to the castle. <br/>“I would like to be first to say, Isabella is badass,” Avalon said with a smile. “I don’t think anyone will ever mess with you again.”<br/>“And if they do, point ‘em out and I’ll beat ‘em up,” Goyle proclaimed.<br/>“You’re the best,” I replied from his back.<br/>“What’s the plan?” Avalon asked.<br/>“To the common room for a bit I think. I just…need to take it easy.” The three of them laughed. “What?” I asked confused.<br/>“You said taking it easy wasn’t your style,” Avalon replied.<br/>“It took a DRAGON to get you to realize you need to slow down,” said a stunned Draco, his hand resting lightly on my ankle. <br/>“What were my points?”<br/>“They decided to announce it tonight during dinner,” Avalon replied. “I’m going to go on ahead and get our couches set up. Where do you want me to put the egg?”<br/>I groaned. “Just put it on my bed, I just want to pretend it doesn’t exist for a few hours.”<br/>“Will do,” she said walking swiftly away from us.<br/>“How are you feeling now?” Draco’s voice drifted back to me.<br/>“Sleepy,” I replied as my eyes became heavy.<br/>“You can’t go to sleep, remember?” he asked shaking me awake. I nodded but my eyes remained closed, that was until my feet were on the ground.<br/>“You’ll have to walk,” Draco said from my left.<br/>“Come on,” Goyle said from my right. <br/>I took each of their offered arms and we continued to the castle.<br/>It was the longest walk to the common room but when we walked in students cheered.<br/>“Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!”<br/>It was a lot to deal with and even though I knew they were excited I felt as if I were being bombarded.<br/>“That’s enough then,” Goyle said standing in front of our couches, not letting the others by. “Go on.”<br/>Eventually the cheers died down and people cleared out. Goyle nodded at me as he sat on the couch opposite where Draco and I were. <br/>“Thanks,” I said.<br/>Avalon smiled at me. “So how should we keep you awake?”<br/>“Anyone having any problems with their homework?”<br/>“How is that relaxing?” Draco asked.<br/>“I’m basically lying down,” I said from my slumped position. “How much more relaxed can I get?”<br/>“If you’re offering, I’m having trouble,” Crabbe said.<br/>“Okay, sure, in what?”<br/>“Um…all of it.”<br/>“Okay, let’s see,” I replied happy for a distraction, time for my mind to process everything.<br/>Later when I stood I swayed. I felt hands steading my but as I tried to focus my vision swam.<br/>“You okay, Isabella?” Avalon asked.<br/>“Something’s wrong…” I answered as an uneasy feeling took over. <br/>A moment later I couldn’t hold myself up, and I fell onto the couch behind me.<br/>“Go get Snape,” Draco directed and then I heard footfalls as someone ran away. He spoke to me next, but I could only make out every other word…nothing was making sense and then my vision grew dark, my eyes fluttered…</p><p>My eyes opened and I knew instantly that I was in the hospital wing. The table at the end of my bed as well as the bedside table and even around the bed on the floor were tons of cards and presents and goodies.<br/>Everything hurt…my eyes were just closing out of self-defense when I heard footsteps coming this way. <br/>Draco appeared by the bed. “You’re awake,” he said with a smile. “How do you feel?” I struggled to sit up, my eyes met his, and he instantly sat on the edge of the bed, facing me. I reached my hand out, he placed his hand in mine, our eyes met again, and my fingers wrapped around his as I sighed. “Draco…” I cleared my throat. “How long have I been here?”<br/>“A few hours. You passed out, apparently you were more injured than anyone knew.”<br/>“Why does everything hurt?”<br/>“Maybe the potion they gave you has worn off,” he suggested.<br/>“I haven’t hurt this much since I fell out of the tree…actually this is much worse.”<br/>“The tree by your window?” he asked, and I nodded. “When did that happen?”<br/>“I don’t know, I was…seven or so…” I couldn’t focus on anything but the pain. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. “I hurt so much Draco,” I nearly whimpered.<br/>“I’m sure they can give you something for the pain. Should I get Pomphrey?” he asked spitting out her name.<br/>“No, stay…” I replied my grip tightening on his hand.<br/>“Okay. I’ll stay.”<br/>“I don’t have to stay here all night, do I?”<br/>“Probably not.” Tears welled up in my eyes before I could stop them. “Hey,” he said leaning closer and brushing one away. <br/>“I…I don’t want to do any of the other tasks…” I confessed. “I…could have died today…” I said as the realization wiggled its way into my awareness.<br/>“I know,” he said, his eyebrows coming together.<br/>“And I wasn’t thinking about me or my family or anyone else…but you…and that you don’t know how I feel…”<br/>“How do you feel?” he asked instantly.<br/>I opened my mouth and that’s when Madam Pomphrey walked in with Goyle and Avalon on her heels. Draco groaned but he didn’t release my hand as they made their way over.<br/>“How are you feeling?” Pomphrey asked looking at my eyes and checking everything else. <br/>“I just want to get out of here,” I responded, hoping I could go back to the common room.<br/>“She’s in pain,” Draco said, and Pomphrey nodded turning away from us to search for something in a drawer. When she turned back to us she held a small bottle with blue liquid inside. “This will help, it only takes a sip. You can keep the bottle; you may need it again.”<br/>“Will this make me sleepy?”<br/>“No, it’s just for pain. You are free to go, Miss Weasley, and excellent job today. That Curse was a brilliant choice,” she replied with a smile and then she walked away.<br/>I took a small sip of the liquid; it nearly instantly relieved the pain and I breathed out slowly. <br/>“You okay?” Draco asked.<br/>I nodded. “This stuff works really well.”<br/>“Are you coming to dinner?” Avalon asked.<br/>“Yes,” I replied flinging the covers back. “But I have something to do first.”<br/>“Okay, we’ll meet you there,” Avalon replied and then she hugged me gently. She waved as she left the room.<br/>“Go,” Draco said to Goyle who was just standing there.<br/>He gave Draco a dirty look before turning and following after Avalon.<br/>“Why do you have to be so mean to him?”<br/>“Why do people keep interrupting us?” he responded as he gathered the goodies from the floor.<br/>“It’s not their fault, they don’t know what we are doing,” I replied grabbing the stuff from the bedside table. “All this is just from the last few hours?” I asked in disbelief.<br/>“People love you,” he responded with a shrug.<br/>We left the hospital wing and went right to the common room. I continued to the stairs that led to the girl’s dorm, I took my armfuls up to my room and then came back for what Draco was holding, the egg included. <br/>“Any idea about the egg yet?” Draco asked when I made it back.<br/>“Not yet. For now, let’s pretend it doesn’t exist, okay?”<br/>“Deal,” he said opening the door to the common room and waiting for me to walk ahead, my heart fluttered.<br/>The whole way to the Great Hall people gave high fives, smiles, they offered congratulations.<br/>“What’d I tell you, Weasley?” Marcus said as he fell into step with us. “All you had to do was face the dragon and now everyone loves you.”<br/>“Everyone already did,” Draco said as his arm snaked across my shoulders, making my heart go crazy.<br/>“How do you feel?”<br/>“Like I got body slammed by a dragon,” I replied.<br/>“And how many people can say that?” he asked with a laugh and then he walked away.<br/>Draco’s arm remained until we walked into the hall for dinner. <br/>“Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!” people cheered, and I smiled. Apparently it didn’t matter that I had passed out or that I didn’t make it out unscathed, they were rooting for me now.<br/>“Alright Isabella?” George asked.<br/>“I’m okay,” I confirmed.<br/>“Good,” Fred replied giving me a light hug and a kiss on the top of my head.<br/>Ginny hugged me for several moments before she went to her table and before I could sit down Ron appeared by my side. <br/>“I’m sorry,” he said.<br/>“For what?”<br/>“For thinking you could have put your name in.”<br/>I shook my head and hugged my brother. “Forgive me?”<br/>“There is nothing to forgive.”<br/>He smiled. “Thanks Isabella.”</p><p>“The scores have been added and now we will reveal them to you,” Dumbledore said excitedly that evening as dinner was underway. Everyone quieted down, eager to hear the results. “Miss Delacour received an 8, an 8, an 8, a 9, and a 4. For a total of 37 points!”<br/>People all around the room cheered and she flashed a smile.<br/>“Mr. Diggory received a 9, a 10, a 7, a 9, and a 3, for a total of 38!”<br/>“Diggory! Diggory!”<br/>“Mr. Potter received a 10, a 9, a 9, an 8, and a 4, for a total of 40!”<br/>“Potter! Potter!” cheered a small section of Gryffindor’s and no one else. <br/>“Mr. Krum received an 8, an 8, a 7, a 7, and a 10 for a total of 40!”<br/>“Krum! Krum! Krum!” cheered the loudest number of students. <br/>“And Miss Weasley has received a 7, a 10, a 10, and 8, and a 5, for a total of…”<br/>“Forty!” I yelled jumping up with a smile.<br/>The entire Slytherin table as far as I could tell cheered in unison, “Weasley! Weasley!” I saw Snape crack one of his signature half-smiles and my brothers and Ginny cheered for me as well. It was a nice feeling. <br/>“Well done, well done Champions. The clue to the next task lies with your egg. The second task is a few weeks away, so life here at Hogwarts will for the most part, go back to a sense of normalcy. Enjoy the feast!”</p><p>Back to normal? Perhaps this tournament wouldn’t take over my entire year, I thought, getting excited for extra credit work and learning in general. I instantly began thinking of ways I could raise our House Points, according to the official count in the corner of the Great Hall, Slytherin was tied with Ravenclaw, Gryffindor was in third and as usual, Hufflepuff brought up the rear. What was it those Hufflepuffs even did with their lives? </p><p>                                ~*~</p><p>It had been eleven days since the first task, and I had opened the egg twice. The first time was that night when Avalon and I had come up to bed after the task and the egg made this horrible screeching. None of our roommates were very happy about it. The second time was with Draco, none of us knew what to do. This was the clue but all we got was this awful noise!<br/>I had the sink in Potions class nearly full, soaking the previous class’s cauldrons, while I diligently scrubbed another. <br/>“Isabella, are you coming to watch the Quidditch game?” Crabbe asked as he walked into the room.<br/>“Yeah,” I answered. “I just wanted to scrub a few of these.”<br/>“You know, Professor Snape usually makes the students with detention scrub the dirty cauldrons.”<br/>“I do know that actually,” I replied.<br/>“Isabella!” Seamus said as he ran into the room. “You’re going to miss the game!”<br/>“I have time,” I replied still scrubbing. <br/>“Come on, Isabella,” Ginny said skipping into the room.<br/>“Snape is going to be mad if he comes by the room and all of you are in here,” I replied over my shoulder.<br/>Fred and George came into the room next, one thing led to another and the egg I had placed carefully by the sink tumbled into the water.<br/>“You guys!” I yelled watching as the egg settled on the bottom. “Get out. I’ll be out there in a minute.”<br/>Everyone filed out of the room and I reached for the egg, but it was too far away. I had to dip my head in, in order to reach it. <br/>“Come seek us where our voices sound…we cannot sing above the ground…”<br/>I snatched the egg and sprang up.<br/>“Miss Weasley?” Snape questioned as he walked into the room. <br/>“I’m so sorry…can I finish this later?”<br/>He nodded and I ran out of there. There wouldn’t be time to catch Draco before Quidditch…I would just have to tell him afterwards. </p><p>The match was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, it was a close match every time one team would get a point the other would match it. It went back and forth for over two hours, and then it all ended.<br/>“Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!”<br/>I jumped up and cheered with the rest of my house and extra loud for Draco. I looked over and saw his father sitting with the teachers, I was too far away and couldn’t see his expression. I left the stands weaving my way down to the locker rooms, wanting to see Draco as soon as possible.<br/>“Hey,” Marcus said walking out and up to me. “You might want to give him a minute.”<br/>I looked back to the opening as Marcus walked on by, a moment later Goyle walked out, his eyes met mine and it felt as if my heart dropped to my stomach. I met him halfway.<br/>“What’s going on in there?”<br/>“Mr. Malfoy is uh…”<br/>“Goyle, go get Snape, right now.”<br/>“Don’t go in there, Isabella,” he replied grabbing my arm as I walked by.<br/>“Is he hurting him?”<br/>Goyle didn’t answer and that was all I needed to know. “Take this,” I said handing him the egg. “And get Snape,” I finished as I took out my wand. <br/>Mr. Malfoy held Draco by his collar, I couldn’t understand what he was saying but he was right in Draco’s face. I jerked my wand, using a nonverbal spell and Mr. Malfoy flipped upside down. Draco’s eyes caught mine and I crossed the room to him.<br/>He opened his mouth to speak but I stood in front of him, facing his father.<br/>“What is the meaning of this?” he hissed at me.<br/>“Draco, go,” I said motioning with my head.<br/>“I’m not leaving you,” he replied, and his father’s eyes flicked between the two of us. <br/>“Get me down this instant,” Mr. Malfoy nearly yelled.<br/>“Get yourself down,” I replied.<br/>He righted himself and I used another nonverbal spell. That’s when Snape walked in.<br/>“Is there a problem in here, Miss Weasley?”<br/>“Yes there is a problem,” Mr. Malfoy hissed as he motioned drastically.<br/>“You two should run along,” Snape said flipping Mr. Malfoy over with his own wand. <br/>“I’m not done speaking with my son.”<br/>“Yes you are,” Snape replied before I could.<br/>Draco and I left the locker room, Goyle waited outside, he handed me the egg and the three of us walked back to the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters, I've been in a rather sad place and I haven't been writing. At. All.<br/>I've had a lot of fur babies pass recently and it has taken a LOT out of me. But I'm back now and writing like a fiend once again. You can expect a new chapter in the coming weeks.<br/>Thank you so much for being patient as I work my way through grief and finally acceptance, and thank you so much for reading my fics in general. It really means a lot. ^_^</p><p>Updated: April 7, 2021</p><p>Draco and Isabella's story WILL continue and this series WILL be finished. The writing process is a bitch sometimes, but we'll get there. </p><p>Have a fantastic day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>